The Truth
by nyllemnev
Summary: my first attempt of one-shot WAFFY fic... Kenshin and Kaoru (AU again), sees each other again in Misao's birthday party after almost two years... just read and review, onegai?


The Truth by: nyllemnev  
  
Disclaimer's Apply: They're not mine, okay?  
  
I sighed as I gazed up the starless sky from the veranda. 'Looks like the night's with me.' I thought with another sigh.  
  
I turned my head to see my other former classmates and old friends enjoy the party... dancing, talking animatedly to each other. Again, I sighed, looking away. I'm supposed to be having fun like the others. This is my best friend's birthday, anyway!  
  
'Mou! C'mon Kaoru... you can do better than this.' I said to myself. 'Don't be so affected it's not as if he actually cared for you, ne? I mean... he really never cared for you, ne? And you already know that... Even from the start. You knew that you can never be someone...'  
  
"Hey! How come you're all alone here?"  
  
My thoughts and reveries were cut off by the voice. I turned and smiled to see my other best friend back from my high school days. "Nothing... just wanna have some fresh air... how come you're not enjoying the party with the others, Kenshin?"  
  
"Well, nothing." you smiled, coming to stand beside me. "Well, honestly... I am not really fond of... well, this sort of things, ne? Besides, I don't really plan on going, though... If it only wasn't for Misao..."  
  
"Haha... You still haven't change, Kenshin..." I gave you a soft giggle. Feeling a little lighter now. "You always know how to make me smile."  
  
"And you haven't change a little too... your source of amusement is still me." you gave me a genuine smile.  
  
"Mou!"  
  
"Long time, no see... ne? How long has it been since we last saw each other?" you asked, placing his hands on his back.  
  
"I think almost two years..." I said. "A long time, really, ne?"  
  
"So, how have you been?"  
  
"Just fine... college life is never that easy like our high school days, but it really is alright..." I sighed. "How about you?"  
  
"Well, just the same." you sighed. "I could only wish that we are all in the same university, you know? I really miss you, Kaoru-dono."  
  
"Mou! So, you're still using the 'dono' stuff, ne?" I raised an eyebrow at you and crossed my arms on my chest. "Mou! Kenshin no baka!"  
  
"Gomen-nasai..." you said, scratching the back of your head, making me laugh as I watch your silly habit. I mean... he is just so cute when he's embarrassed.  
  
"Mou! Kenshin, you're so funny! Haha!"  
  
"Like I said... I'm still the source of your amusement, ne?" you said with a smile and joined laughing with me.  
  
"Arigato, ne Kenshin..." I said after a few moments.  
  
"Oro?"  
  
"Just for being here..." I sighed, giving him a small smile, silently adding, '... and for making me feel better.'  
  
"Oh..." you only nodded. "Anything for you, Kaoru-dono... anything..." you added in a soft voice, staring at me with... what's this expression?!?  
  
I turned to look away, feeling that blood is rising in my face. How could he stare at me like that. Mou! Kenshin you're embarrassing me!  
  
"You know... I never thought that you'll actually attend this party... I mean, even if it is Misao's but still... chances are you're going to..."  
  
"...see him again, ne?" I finished the sentence for him in a low voice.  
  
"Yeah... I mean..."  
  
"I know..." I sighed. "But, honestly... I don't care anymore... besides, it is Misao he actually cared for... not me, not anyone... it's Misao..." I looked down, feeling some fresh tears forming in my eyes. 'Baka Kenshin! Why do you have to open up the topic! You always know, how I hate talking about him... Mou!'  
  
"You still like him, ne?" I heard you say in a low voice, but I decided not to answer and to avoid your eyes. "I know you still do, ne?"  
  
'...no, I don't like him... I think I love him...'  
  
"You may never notice it... but still, there is always someone out there who always cares for you..." you continued, in still a low voice. "Someone, who always cared for you and will always do..."  
  
That is the time when I looked up and stared at your face. As I stared at you, I noticed, something... some expression that I can't explain. "You like someone too, ne? I know you do, back in our high school days, but you never told me who..."  
  
"She never really feels the same, though..." I saw you gave me a sad smile.  
  
"How do you know that she didn't feel the same? Did she tell you?" I asked him with a voice full of concern.  
  
"Well, she told me, in a way... not verbally, though... It's very obvious that she liked him." you sighed. "I always knew that she liked him, but still... I can never stop myself from falling for her..." you take a deep breath before continuing in the same sad voice. "I am really silly, ne? Falling in love with someone, I know who will never feels the same."  
  
"Then we're in the same shoes, ne?" I smiled at him sadly. "...but I think I'm worse... I fell in love with the same man my other best friend is in love with..."  
  
"Yeah..." you replied in a low voice before looking away, adding in a whisper. "...yeah... you're worse... not to say, dense..."  
  
"Did you say something?" I swear I heard that he said something more...  
  
"Oh..." you stood up straight and scratched the back of your head, blushing. "I mean... I think we better get inside... You know, Misao will not like it if we're not enjoying the party, ne?"  
  
"Well, I guess so..." I sighed and stood up straight. Fixing my dress and hair a little.  
  
"Come on... No need for that, you look good now..." you smiled.  
  
"Mou! Stop kidding me, puh-lease!" I playfully hit your arms and giggled. And together, we went back at the party. As expected, almost all of our former classmates are really enjoying themselves.  
  
"I can't believe Shishio and Yumi are still together!" I exclaimed, seeing the two dancing happily. "Wow! They're a couple since high school, ne?"  
  
"Yeah... I never thought they'll go this long, ne?" you said with a smile. "I mean, they always broke up every month before and then got along well after some weeks, ne?"  
  
"I never thought they are serious with their relationship." I said as we get back to our seats.  
  
"Hey, you two! Mou! Where have you been?!? I've been searching for you two, all over!!! Mou!!!!" Misao came walking to our direction looking really annoyed.  
  
"Hi, Misao-chan... Happy Birthday!" I exclaimed happily, hugging my best friend. "I really missed you!" I added with a smile.  
  
"Mou!" Misao smiled back, her anger completely forgotten. "Where have the two of you been?"  
  
"Out..." you said with a huge smile. "You, know... for some fresh air... hehe..."  
  
"Mou! You baka Kenshin!" Misao, even in her cute jade dress, gave Kenshin her so-called 'bird-kick' on the poor man's head. "I missed you!" she exclaimed happily. "I really missed the two of you!!!" at that she gave the two of us a rib-breaking, breath-taking hug of the century, making our eyes, go spiral afterwards.  
  
"Ooopps! Sorry about that!" Misao smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Mou! You haven't change!" I hissed at Misao, gulping huge breaths. "Still, over energetic as always, ne?" I turned and giggled when I saw you still lying unconscious in the ground.  
  
"And Himura still haven't change, ne? Hehe! He still collapse after our ritual, friendly hug! Haha!"  
  
"Misao-dono... you should stop doing that..." you said, regaining your composure. "I mean, that hurts."  
  
"Haha!" Misao smiled again. "Sorry 'bout that, ne?"  
  
"Yeah, fine." you sat down.  
  
"How come you two are not dancing like the others?" Misao said as she joined our table. "Come on, you two..."  
  
"We're not actually fond of this... kind of stuffs, ne?" I sighed.  
  
"Yeah... you always know that Misao-dono."  
  
"Mou! You two still haven't change." Misao stood up and placed her hands on her hips. "Come on don't be such a spoilsport... chill out, you two..." she grabbed our arms and tried to pull us up from our seat.  
  
"Mou! Misao-chan!" I glared at her as she dragged me on the dance floor.  
  
"Mou! You two, come on..." Misao said. "Just for me, ne? Enjoy this party just for me, okay?"  
  
"Alright." we both say at the same time which made Misao over excited again and both gave us some hug (well, not that so tight, this time).  
  
"Hey! Kenshin! Jo-chan!"  
  
We both turned our heads and saw another one of our friends, Sagara Sanosuke, waving at us. We turned to his direction.  
  
"Hey, I never knew you two are together now! Heh! I never thought you will have the guts to ask her out, ne Kenshin?" Sano said casually making you blush and me blinked at him.  
  
"Sano you got the wrong idea." I frowned at him. "And where is you girlfriend?"  
  
"Oh, Megitsune, you mean?" Sano smirked. "...you know, girl stuff..."  
  
"So, how have you been, Sano?" you interjected seeing that I am starting to boil.  
  
"Just fine... heheh! 'Bout you pal?" Sano walked between us and hit him on your back making you stumble forward a little, but you still manage to control your balance.  
  
"Fine..." you nodded, giving a sheepish smile.  
  
"You know you should stop that." I raised my eyebrows at him. "Mou! You're hurting Kenshin!"  
  
"Whoa! Oh, sorry to hurt your boyfriend, then jo-chan... hehe!" Sano smirked widely at me, making me blush.  
  
"MOU! COULD YOU PUH-LEASE!! STOP TEASING US THAT?!?" I glared at him.  
  
"I was just joking, hehe, jo-chan." Sano said. "You still haven't change... still the fiery jo-chan of before... hehe... you better do something 'bout you fiery girlfriend, ne Kenshin?" he turned to look at you with another huge grin.  
  
"Mou! I can never get anything penetrate that thick skull of yours, roosterhead! Mou!" I glared at him again and started walking away, pulling you with me.  
  
"Take care of Kenshin, young missy!" I heard him say loudly, making me blush.  
  
"BA-KA!!!" I gave him another glare before going to nowhere. "He is such a baka! Mou!"  
  
"Sano was just joking, ne? I mean, he's always like that." you told me a minute later.  
  
"Yeah... he still thinks that we're a couple." I crossed my arms and sighed.  
  
"Don't you like the idea?" you asked all of a sudden, making me turn to look at you.  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"I mean... the idea? Me and you... a couple? Don't you like it?" you turned to stare at me with a serious face.  
  
"Oh, come on, Kenshin." I turned to hide my blush. Gosh! Why are you asking me stuffs like this all of the sudden! Mou!  
  
"Well... I just thought... you see everybody thinks that we are a couple back then." you sighed. "Don't you like the idea?"  
  
I looked down. "I don't know... never thought of that before..."  
  
"But don't you like it?"  
  
"It's not like a bad idea, though..." I said looking away as I am sure that my face is already as red as a tomato.  
  
"Really?" your voice suddenly changed... was it?!? ... "I see..."  
  
"Mou! Why are you asking me stuffs like that?" I frowned at you.  
  
"Nothing..." you gave me a smile.  
  
"Fine, whatever..." I rolled my eyes and turned to look around, regretting it for a moment. There, some distance away was Misao and Aoshi having some sweet conversation about something. I looked down, not wanting to watch them... not wanting to accept the fact that I don't have a place in his heart... that he can never be mine...  
  
"Do you mind having this dance with me?" I saw you held out your hand to me. "Just this one?"  
  
I looked up and saw your smiling face. I don't know but, I swear I saw something more hidden in your eyes. I sighed and gave you a sweet and genuine smile.  
  
"My pleasure." I said as I accepted his hand. "I would love to."  
  
I never knew why but... as we danced, staring at each other's eyes... I felt as if... as if... I don't know...  
  
"Have I mentioned this to you before?" you smiled at me softly.  
  
"Nani?" I shyly asked, feeling myself blushing again.  
  
"That you always look beautiful in my eyes." you said in a soft and sweet voice.  
  
I just stared at you wide-eyed, blushing furiously now. "Ken... shin..."  
  
"I told you before that there is someone out there who always cared for you... do you know who that someone is?" you asked me in a low voice, as if afraid to hear what my answer would be.  
  
Aoshi and Misao really loved each other... and it's been almost two years since my heart broke into pieces...  
  
Kenshin's always been there to comfort me through all of those times... he's my crying shoulder, he's always been there for me... Now that I'm here, dancing with him, staring at his soft, shining lavender eyes... I realized something... something I've been hiding in the depths of my heart, ever since...  
  
Maybe it's time to move on...  
  
Putting a finger on his lips to cut him off, I gave you my sweetest smile. "Don't... I know..." I said in a soft voice. Your eyes widened at that, before smiling at me again.  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Hai... I was just too blinded to notice it..." I said in a whisper. "I'm sorry."  
  
"It's alright... we could always... you know..." you said almost hesitantly.  
  
"I would love to..." I smiled, getting the hint.  
  
And with that, we danced all night, talking not with words, but with our eyes... trying to tell each other what's been hidden in our hearts for such a long time...  
  
Trying to tell each other the truth... without words...  
  
A/N: Okay... my first attempt of a one-shot waffy... so, what can you say? Please tell me... ne?  
  
for everyone's who's been waiting for the next chapter of RK Cinderella Story, you just wait... I'm just a little too busy at a time and well, I need to focus more on my studies... But I'll finish it, I promise... okay? Just be patient, ne? 


End file.
